Family!
by Daya's Girl
Summary: A cute family...Peep in to know more...!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heyyy….Me back with a new story.**

**Its on special request of DayaDiva…..its for you dear. And a surprise for Kia Mehra….Hope you'll like it.**

**Now enjoy this chapter.**

**DaReya Home…**

It was morning 7:00 am. Shreya woke up but didn't find Daya besides her. She got worried that where he could go at this early hour. She moved out of her room and found him standing on the door step of their daughter's room. . Daya was standing at the door step staring at his little angel "Amaira".

She smiled and moved towards him and slipped her hand in his. Daya came out of his thoughts and looked at her and saw her smiling.

Shreya- Kya dekh rahe hai aap ?

Daya- Main ye soch raha hu Shreya ki waqt kitni jldi guzarta hai na. Dekho na aaj hamari Pari 6 saal ki ho gayi.

Shreya- Ha Daya…..kitni jldi waqt guzar gaya. Pata hi nhi chala mujhe. Aur aapse judkar meri zindagi puri ho gayi.

Daya (smiled)- Jaanta hu Shreya. Tumhe pata hai mujhe toh aaj bhi ye kal ki baat lagti hai jb tumne mujhse kaha tha ki main Papa banne wala hu.

***FlashBack starts….***

It was a casual day at bureau and everyone was busy in their works. Daya , Abhijeet , Rajat and Nikhil were out on investigation of a case. Shreya –Purvi were in bureau busy with checking out criminal databases. Sachin , Vineet , freddy and Pankaj were out to other end for investigation headed by Acp sir.

Shreya and Purvi were working continuously for 2 hrs…..And Shreya was feeling dizzy. She held her head in her hands and rested on the noted her….

Purvi- Arey Shreya …..kya hua ? Tu theek toh hai na?

Shreya- Ha Purvi ….Main theek hu. Bs thodi thakan si lag rhi hai yaar.

Purvi(handed her a glass of water)- Ye le paani pi le.

Shreya drank water and then again rested her head on the table.

Purvi- Shreya….Tarika ko bulaun kya ?

Shreya- Nahi yaar…ek kaam krti hu. Main hi jaake mil leti hu usse. Waise bhi pichle 4 din se aisa ho rha hai.

Purvi- Kya…..tune pehle nhi bataya tarika ko?

Shreya- Purvi…maine socha thakan ke wajah se hoga. Lekin ab tarika se baat krni hi padegi.

Purvi- Main chalu?

Shreya- Nahi yaar….tu yahin ruk. Main tujhe batati hu na.

Purvi- Theek hai Shreya.

Shreya moved towards forensic lab. And to her luck …DrSalunkhe was not in the lab. So…she told everything to Tarika who carefully listened to her. Suddenly something striked her mind. She smiled and checked her up. After checking her up…her smile grew wider.

Shreya- Kya hua Tarika?

Tarika- Shreyaaaa…..khushi ki baat hai na…..Main maasi banne wali hu.

Shreya(surprised)- Matlab…..? And suddenly something strikes her mind… and she smiles

Tarika- Ha…tumhe mumma kehne wala koi aane wala hai.

Shreya smiled.

Tarika- Achcha chalo ab Daya ko call karo.

Shreya- Nahi Tarika…abhi wo investigation pe hai aur main khud unhe bataungi. Tum nhi bologi kuch bhi.

TArika(Smiled)- Achcha theek hai. Nahi bataungi. Lekin tum usey jldi bata dena. M sure wo bahut excited hoga.

Shreya(blushed)-Main bhi khush hu Tarika.

Tarika- Thank you Shreya. Hume itni achchi good news dene ke liye.

Shreya(smiled)- Thank you ko rakho side mein. Abhi chalti hu. Purvi wait kr rhi hogi.

Tarika- Okay….take care.

Shreya left from the lab and moved towards the bureau. She was smiling.

Purvi- Kya hua Shreya….koi tension ki baat toh nhi hai na ?

Shreya- Tension ki nahi khushi ki baat hai.

Purvi- Wo kya?

Shreya- Wo main sbko kal bataungi.

Purvi- Plz Shreya…..abhi bata na.

Shreya- Abhi nhi Purvi.

She completed her work and asked half day leave from ACP and left for home as she was feeling tired. Here….in the bureau…..after knowing about Shreya he rushed towards home. He opened the door with his set of keys and found Shreya sitting in living room with a smile on her face.

Daya- Shreya…..!

Shreya didn't replied…she was lost in her thoughts. He kept his hand on her shoulder….

Daya- Shreyaaa…..kya soch rhi ho ?

Shreya(came out of her thoughts)- Aap kab aaye?

Daya- Thodi derr pehle jab aap kahin khoyi hui thi.

Shreya smiled.

Daya- Aur ha…kya hua….tumne mujhe kyun nhi bataya ki tumhe tabiyat theek nhi lag rhi.? Kya hua ?

Shreya (smiled)- Ha….kuch soch rhi thi.

Daya- Aur kya soch rhi thi aap? Aur kiske baare mein?

Shreya(smiled)- Kisi khaas ke baare mein.

Daya- Kiske baare mein Shreya?

Shreya- Aap hi ki tarah ek pyare se bachche ke baare mein.

Daya was confused.

Daya- Matlab?

Shreya- Yahi ki aapko Papa kehne wala koi aane wala hai.

Daya nodded his head …but at the next moment he realized what she said.

Daya- Kya kaha tumne ?

Shreya- Wahi jo aapne suna.

Daya- Kya sach mein?

Shreya nodded her head and Daya pulled her in a hug. Tears fall from his eyes.

Daya- Thank you Shreya…..mujhe zindagi ki sabse badi khushi dene ke liye.

Shreya- Daya…aaj meri life complete ho gayi. Thank you for everything.

She hugged him again.

***FlashBack ends***

Shreya hugged him back. Then they entered into the room and found Pari sleeping cuddling her teddy tight and there was a sweet smile on her face. Daya smiled.

He hold Shreya's hands…..

Daya- Thank you Shreya….mujhe apni tarah ek pyari si Princess dene ke liye.

Shreya(smiled)- Aapko ek princess hi toh chahiye thi. Aapne hi toh kaha tha.

Daya smiled and pulled her in front of the mirror.

Daya- Ek Princess toh already mere paas thi aur ek aur princess dekar tumne mujhe King hi bana diya.

***Flashback Starts***

Shreya was standing in front of the mirror looking at her protruding belly when Daya came and put his hands on her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Daya- Kya soch rahi ho ?

Shreya- Ye soch rhi hu ki hame beta hoga ya beti.

Daya- Mujhe toh ek beti chahiye bilkul tumhari tarah.

Shreya(smiled)- Dekhte hai.

Daya- Mujhe pata hai Beti hi hogi…..Dekh lena tum. Aur main usey Pari bulaunga.

Shreya(smiled)- Aapne naam bhi soch liya? Lekin agar beta hua toh?

Daya- Agar beta hua toh wo mere jaisa hoga aur beti hui toh tumhare jaisi.

Shreya- Ha…..wo toh hai.

Daya- Lekin tum maano ya na maano…Beti hi hogi.

Shreya(smiled)- Ha …..fir aap ready rahiyega….wo aapki baatein maanegi nahi….balki aapse apni baatein manvayegi.

Daya(smiled)- Sab manzoor hai mujhe. Acha chalo..ab so jao.

He made her lie on the bed.

***Flashback Ends***

Daya- Maine kaha tha na ek pyari si Beti hi hogi.

Shreya – Ha…ab uthaiye apni rajkumari ko.

They both sat on either sides of the girl…. Daya kissed on her cheek and says…

Daya- Good morning My Princess….!

Pari- Sone do na papa…aaj pari school nhi jayegi.

Both of them laughed….Shreya leaned on to her head….

Shreya- Lekin aaj toh Sunday hai. Aaj toh Pari ki chutti hai aur Pari ke papa ki bhi.

Pari(excitedly)- Aaj papa ki chutti hai?

Daya- Ha….aaj papa poora din Pari ke saaath rahenge.

Pari- Aull Mumma ke saath bhi.

Daya(laughed)- Mumma aur Pari dono ke saaath . Kyunki aaj kuch special hai.

Shreya(trying to be unknown)- Aaj kya hai ?

Daya- Arey Shreya….tum kaise bhull skti ho yaar…..aaj bahut special din hai.

Shreya- Daya….aap hi bataiye na….mujhe toh yaad hi nhi aa rha.

Daya(to Pari)- Princess…aaj kya hai ?

Pari- Aapko nai pata aaj kya hai ?(she made a sad face)

Daya and Shreya nodded their heads in a No. Pari becomes sad….She again lies on bed and cuddled her teddy…..

Pari- Mumma –papa ko toh kuch yaad bhi nahi…..lekin tumhe toh yaad hai na?

Shreya and Daya smiled at her. Daya went out of the room and came back after a few minutes.

A voice echoed in the room…..

Voice- Main kuch nhi bhoola Pari. Mujhe sab yaad hai.

The little girl turned and saw a large teddy bear placed on the bed. The bear again spoke up….

Bear- Mujhe pata hai aaj Pari ka birthday hai. Aur mumma papa bhi nhi bhoole pari ka birthday. Nahi toh main kaise aata…

Pari shouted for her papa.

Daya came in the room…..

Daya- Kya hua meri Pari ko…?

Pari(scared)- Ye bhalu bolta hai papa….

Daya (smiled)- Pari ko aisa hi teddy chahiye tha na.

Pari- Pari ko bada sa teddy chahiye tha lekin bolne wala nhi.(she was scared)

Shreya(came in the room)- Daya…ab bas bhi kijye…dekhiye kitna darr gayi meri pari.

She takes her in her arms and the girl hugged her mumma tightly.

Shreya-Baby..ye toh bada sa teddy hai jaisa meri angel ko chahiye tha. Ye toh papa bol rahe the. Meri pari ko daraya na papa ne…?

Pari nodded her head as in YES.

Shreya- Okay toh chalo…ab hum papa ko darayenge. Okay…?

Pari- Lekin papa ko toh darr nhi lagta na…..(she made a sad face)

Shreya(smiled)- Mumma ko pata hai papa ko kaise darana hai. Chalo ab fresh ho jao.

Daya was smiling at this cute conversation of Mother and daughter.

The girl ran into her bathroom and Shreya took out her dress. Daya came and hugged her from behind….

Daya- Shreya…..tum mujhe kaise daraogi?

Shreya- Maine kab kaha ki aapko daraungi?

Daya- Abhi abhi tumne pari se kaha tha na.

Shreya(Smiled)- Wo toh usey behlane ke liye kaha tha. Acha ab aap jaiye na aur uska gift leke aaiye.

Daya- Okay Ma'am !

Shreya smiled and made her dress ready and left the room. Meanwhile Daya came into the room and placed a gift pack on her bed.

The little girl came out of and found a gift pack on her bed. She was so happpyyy….she shouted….

Pari- Papaaaa…..Mummmmaaaa…

Both came inside….

Shreya- Kya hua meri Pari ko?

Pari- Mumma …..dekho gift.

Shreya- Kisne diya?

Pari- Meko pata hai ….zarur aapne aur papa ne rakha hoga.

Daya and Shreya exchanged glances…..Pari noticed them.

Pari- Ab toh pakka aapne rakha hai. Hai na?

Daya(bent to her level)- Tumhe kaise pata ?

Pari- Main na CID ke senior inspector Daya ki beti hu. Mujhe na sab pata chal jaata hai.

Daya smiled at his daughter…..

Daya- Toh chalo fir gift kholo.

Shreya opened the gift and there was her favourite Barbie Doll in it. Pari was so happy. She just tightly hugged Daya.

Pari- Aap na world ke best Papa ho. Thank you.

Daya- Ji nahi…..main world ki sabse pyari beti ka papa hu….samjhi ! (twisted her nose)

Shreya- Aur mera kya ?

Pari- Aap toh sbse sweet ho…mera aur papa ka dhyan rkhti ho. U r the best mumma.

Shreya smiled and hugged her.

Daya (to Shreya)- Tumhe pata hai main na world ka sbse lucky insaan hu.

Shreya- Wo kaise?

Daya – Wo aise …..ki mere paas World ki 2 sabse khubsurat ladkiyan hai…Ek tum aur ek hamari Pari.

Shreya(Smiled)- Aapse zyada lucky main hu.

Pari was playing with her Barbie Doll….

PAri- Aapko pata hai Pari sbse zyada lucky hai.

Daya(smiles)- Wo kaise?

Pari extended her hands towards him and he lifted her up in her arms.

Pari- Main lucky hu kyunki na bhagwanji ne mujhe world ke best mumma-papa diye. I love you…!

She placed a kiss on Daya's cheek and then on Shreya's.

Shreya- Mumma loves you too pari.

Daya- Aur Papa bhi…!

Both of them kissed the little girl on her cheeks and the little girl laughed andtried to hug both of and Shreya laughed at her attempt and hold her in their arms.

**A/n: So…..DaReya Lovers …kaisa laga surprise…?**

**DayaDiva- I hope you'll like this.**

**Kia Mehra- Jldi se review kar ke batao kaisa laga….then I'll continue it….:D**

**All other readers…..do read and review.**

**Bye bye…Take care…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hiii everyone…! I'm really happy to get such a sweet response from all of you.**

**Kia Mehra- You are most welcome…! I am realllyy happy that you loved it. And Pari ko toh sweet n cute hona hi tha…Afterall Daya ki beti hai….*wink. Enjoyy the next chapter.**

**DayaDiva- Glad that you liked this story. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Sneha- Ur sooo swweeett…..i'm glad that you like this. Now enjoy the next chapter.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed on this story…..thanks a lot for your sweet reviews.**

**Chaliye….ab chapter padhte hai…..:D**

Pari was still in her Papa's arms playing with her Barbie doll. Shreya went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She called from the kitchen.

Shreya- Daya….Aap aur Pari jldi aa jaiye. Naashta ready hai.

Daya- Theek hai Shreya. Hum aate hai.

Daya(turned to Pari)- Princess…chalein naashta karne. Aaj toh mumma ne Pari ki favourite dish banayi hai.

Pari(happily)- Sachi mein ?

Daya- Ha…..aaj Pari ka birthday hai na toh Princess ke liye sab kuch special hona chahiye.

Pari-Yayy…! Wo world ki beshhtt Mumma hai aur aap world ke beshht Papa ho.

She put her hands round his neck and kissed on his cheek. Daya smiled and and carried her out of her room.

Shreya smiled looking at them. Daya made Pari sit on one chair and he sat on the next one.

Pari- Mumma …! Aapne kya banaya? Papa ne bola ki aapne meri favourite dish banayi.

Shreya- Bilkul sahi kaha aapke papa ne. Lekin usse pehle aapko doodh peena padega.

Pari(making face)- NAhi …Pari ko doodh nhi peena.

Shreya- Pari good girl hai na ? Aur good girl toh mumma ka kehna maanti hai na ?

The little girl nodded her head in YES.

Shreya(smiled)- Toh chalo jldi jldi pee lo.

Pari- Lekin Pari ko doodh nhi pasand.

Shreya(now a bit strict)- Pari doodh nhi piyegi toh maine aapke liye jo banaya hai wo bhi nhi milega.

Meanwhile Shreya handed Daya his glass of milk. Daya as usual had his milk in just one go. Shreya got an idea…She said…

Shreya- Pari …..dekho Papa ne doodh pi bhi liya. Ab main papa ko de deti hu pari ki favourite dish. Pari ko toh nhi mil skta kyunki pari ne doodh nhi piya.

Daya(smiled)- Jaane do na Shreya…..pari ko doodh nhi peena toh koi baat nahi. Aaj toh mat kaho kuch meri Pari ko.

Pari's face lit up seeing that her father was with her. Shreya noticed this….She continued her fake anger.

Shreya- Aap toh rehne dijiye Daya…aapne hi bigad ke rakha hai isey. Bas ye kehte hai nhi mann hai toh mat kaho. Ye kya baat hui?

Daya- Arey Shreya….tum kya leke baith gayi. Dekho meri pari udaas ho gayi.

Shreya was loving this concern between father and daughter. Pari moved into Daya's lap.

Pari- Papa…..mujhe doodh nhi pina. Pari ko doodh nhi pasand.

Daya- Okay….toh pari ko doodh peene ke liye koi nahi kahega. (And he kissed on her forehead)

Pari- Pakka na…..mumma bhi nhi bolegi na ?

Daya(looking at Shreya)- Ha Mumma bhi nhi bolegi kuch Pari ko.

Shreya(smiled)- Ha baby…..Mumma kuch nhi bolegi Pari ko kyunki aap toh Papa ki Pari hai na…..aur pari ko udaas mumma bhi nhi dekh skti.

Pari gave a wider smile….Daya and Shreya too smiled on seeing her smile. Pari hugged Shreya sitting on Daya's lap. Shreya smiled and then served them breakfast. It was Pari 's favourite cake and biryani. She was super happyy. They all finished with their breakfast and Daya sat in the living room reading newspaper. Pari was roaming all over the room with her doll n teddy bear in her hand gifted by her Mumma-Papa. Shreya was making coffee.

She came in the living room and the sight before her made her smile…

Pari was making her teddy bear sit beside Daya in the same way Daya was sitting. Even she tried to keep the newspaper as Daya was holding it. This made Shreya laugh. Hearing her laugh Daya got out of his thoughts and looked at her. She signalled him towards Pari. He saw the little girl having hard time to keep newspaper in front of her teddy as her father was reading. Even Daya too laughed. Pari looked up and found both of them laughing.

Pari – Aap dono kyun has rahe hai?

Daya- Tum ye kya kar rahi ho ?

Pari (innocently)- Main teddy ko aapki tarah baitha rahi hu.

Daya- Wo kyun?

Pari- Kyunki aap Sabse best ho.

And again she moved in his lap. Shreya placed the teddy bear next to him. And she sat on other side. She had just handed one cup to Daya when the door bell rang. She went to open the door and found Sachin standing. She hugged him and welcomed him in. Seeing him Pari ran to him.

Sachin- Happy Birthday Princess…! Ye lo aapka gift.

He handed her a teddy bear that too of pink color. Shreya stood up folding hands.

Shreya- Ye kya hai bhai….fir se ek teddy. Iska poora room teddy bears se bhara hua hai.

Sachin(smiled)- Ye mera aur meri Princess ki baat hai. Tum mat bolo. Mujhe jo dena hoga wo main apni princess ko dunga. (And he picked Pari in his arms)

Shreya- Aap log na isey bigad doge. Daya ne toh pehle hi koi kasar nhi chhodi hai. Aur ab aap bhi.

Sachin- Shreya….tujhe bhi aise hi bahut saare teddy bear diye hai maine. Tum toh zidd karti thi. Meri princess zidd nhi karti.

Pari(exclaimed)- Mumma ko bhi teddy bear achche lagte hai?

Sachin(looked at her and smiled)- Ha Princess….aapki mumma ko teddy bear achche lagte hai aur bahut zidd karti thi aapki mumma.

Shreya(fake anger)- Maine kab zidd ki?

Sachin (smiled)- Bahut baar ki aur ab Daya sir se karti ho .

Daya was enjoying this cute jhagda between the brother and sister.

Pari (laughed out loudly )- Mumma zidd karti thi lekin Pari nhi krti….Hai na Papa?

Daya and Sachin laughed and Daya spoke…

Daya – Ha meri Pari zid nhi krti.

And took her in his arms.

Sachin(to Shreya)- Achcha ye le ….tera gift.

He handed her a gift box. Shreya smiled to her usual self. And started opening it. Inside the box was there was a small teddy bear same as he gave to Pari and a bridal Barbie doll. She looked at Sachin with teary eyes.

Shreya- Aapko abhi tak yaad hai ki kabhi maine ye maanga tha?

Sachin- Ha….jo tumhe pasand ho wo main kaise bhul skta hu.

Shreya- Maine kitni zidd ki thi na iske liye…..(She was interrupted by Sachin)

Sachin- Ha lekin tb ye available nhi thi. Aaj jab Pari ke liye teddy bear kharidne gaya toh mil gayi. Toh wo main apni Pari ke liye leke aaya hu.

(Note:- Sachin refers Shreya as Pari or Gudiya. And Daya refers his daughter as Pari.)

Shreya(smiled)- Aap sach mein world ke best bhai ho.

And she hugged him. Sachin too patted her head. Daya was looking at Shreya and Pari who were very busy with their gifts given by their brother and Mama. He smiled looking at them. He felt as the luckiest man in the world as he had two most precious things in the world…..A wife and friend "Shreya" and a sweet daughter "Pari". They made his world complete…..infact they made him complete.

After 10 minutes Shreya came out of her thoughts and went to make coffee for Sachin. Sachin n Daya were talking and Pari was roaming round them with her teddies and dolls.

Daya- Pariiii…! Chalo ab baitho yahan par. Thak jaogi tum.

Pari- Nahi…mujhe aur khelna hai. Main nai thaki.

Daya- Parii…dekho aapke teddies kharab ho jayenge. Hum inhe aapke room mein rakhenge. Wahin par khelna ….ok.

Pari- Nahi….mujhe yahin khelna hai…..Papa aur Mama ke paas.

Sachin- Lekin Pari ek jagah baith ke khelegi….Okay?

Pari- Okay. Sachin made her sit on the sofa and placed her teddies beside her. She was once again playing with her teddies. Shreya came in the room and found Pari busy with her toys and Sachin n Daya talking. She gave them their coffee and she too sat down. On seeing Shreya…..Pari went to her with her Barbie doll in hands.

As soon as they finished their coffee…..the door bell rand again. This time it was Abhijeet and Tarika with 8 year old Abhimanyu. Seeing her big brother at the door….pari went to him and hugged him. Abhijeet handed over a big Teddy Bear again to her. Sachin and Daya smiled an looked at Shreya.

Sachin- Ab abhijeet Sir ko kuch nhi kahogi tum?

Shreya- Main kya bolu…aap log maanoge toh ho nhi. Kariye jo aapko karna hai.

Daya laughed….

Pari was happy to get one more teddy bear. She turned to Daya….

Pari- Papa….mele paas ek aur teddy bear…abhi ho gaye 4 ….(she showed her 4 fingers to him)

Daya (smiled)- Hmmm…sbko pata hai ki Pari ko teddy bears achche lagte hain.

Pari – Ha…..sabko pata hona chahiye.

Everyone laughed at her statement. Then Daya asked Abhi to keep all the toys in her room. Shreya and Tarika planned to have lunch there itself ….So Shreya and Tarika got busy in kitchen. Both the kids were running all over the house from kitchen to living room. They were enjoying themselves and they didn't mean to listen to their parents. Daya was happy to see them running all over . In all this fun….Shreya and Tarika called them for lunch. All of them sat for lunch. Shreya fed Pari and others too enjoyed it.

Sachin(to Daya)- Agar Rajat sir aur Purvi hote toh achcha hota na Sir.

Daya- Ha Sachin…..Lekin wo case bhi toh zaruri hai na….

Abhijeet- Aur ha….dono ko ek-saath time spend karne bhi mil jayega.

Daya- Ha….ye bhi hai.

Shreya- Ha…..lekin ab jldi se jldi dono ko shaadi kr leni chahiye.

Tarika- Ha yaar….bahut time ho gaya. Aane do dono ko. Main baat karungi.

Abhijeet- Tarika….tum toh aise keh rahi ho jaise tum kahogi aur dono maan jayenge. Kya yaar…tum bhi na…

Daya(laughed)- Abhijeet….Rajat ko apni behen ki baat maanni hi padegi. Tumhari toh wo sunega nhi. Aur Purvi ko hum samjhayenge na.

Shreya- Aap dono rehne dijiye …..Main aur Tarika baat kar lenge. Chinta mat kijiye.

With all this light chats they did with their lunch. While Shreya and Tarika completed with kitchen chores…. Daya and Abhijeet sat in the living room. Abhi was playing games in Abhijeet's mobile and pari went to sleep with head on Daya's lap. Sachin left as he got a phone call of his friend. Shreya and Tarika returned and found both Pari and Abhi sleeping in their father's laps.

Abhijeet- Chalein Tarika?

Tarika nodded her head and they moved out. Shreya bid them Goodbye and Daya took Pari to their room and made her lie on bed. Pari took hold of his hand and put it under her head and slept. Daya too leaned his back on the bed rest and wwas looking at Pari. Shreya was looking at both father and daughter from the door and smiled.

Shreya came in the room and hold Pari and asked Daya to take out his hand and then again put Pari to sleep. She kissed her on the forehead .

Shreya(to Daya)- Aaj Pari kitni khush hai na?

Daya- Ha…..aur uske saath HUM bhi ….Hai na ?

Shreya- Ha….Agar aap dono khush hai toh meri khushi toh waise hi dugni ho jaati hai. Aap dono se hi toh meri zindagi hai.

Daya- Nahi Shreya…..Tum aur Pari dono meri zindagi ho. Main kitna lucky hu Shreya. Tumne toh mujhe zindagi jeene ki wajah di hai. Thank you…!

Shreya- Aapse hi toh meri zindagi hai. Thank you…..Meri zindagi mein aane ke liye aur Bhagwan ko Thank you ki unhone is nanhi si jaan ko hume diya…Jo ab hamari zindagi hai.

Daya-Ha…..Acha chalo ab rest kar lo….Shaam ko kahin bahar chalenge.

Shreya nods and they both too have a small nap with their little princess. And their Princess was sleeping holding their hands tightly.

**A/n: Finally the second update. I hope you'll love this one tooo.**

**Next chapter mein hum celebrate karenge Pari ka birthday with her Mumma-Papa. Tab tk keep waiting. Daya ne apni Pari ke liye kuch toh plan kiya hi hoga. Dekhte hai kya plan kiya hai Daya ne apni 2 beautiful girls ke liye…*Wink.**

**Now …you read and review…Hum toh chale….!**

**Bye bye…Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hiii everyone….I hope all of you are fine. Thanks to all on the lovely response to this lovely family. Now lets go straight to the chapter…Meet you at the end.**

**Kia- Your wait ends here…..Ab dekho ki Daya ne kya plan kiya hai. Here's your next chapter. I hope you'll like this too.**

**Sneha- Daya Sir toh hai hi bahut cute…..*wink Toh Pari has to be cute...I'm happy you liked this one.**

**Anoushka Jaina- I'll try to fulfil your request. Meanwhile enjoy this chapter. And I'm obliged that you like all my stories….Thanks again.**

**Ritesh7- Thanks a lot…I'm glad that you liked this story.**

**The story continues from where it ended…..**

**Evening 4 pm…..**

Shreya gets up and checks the time. She looks at Pari and tries to free herself from her grip. She succeeds after long 10 minutes becoz the little girls grip was more tighter than of her father. She went into the kitchen and prepared coffee for herself and Daya and milkshake for Pari. She returned with a tray in her room and saw both father and daughter sleeping. She went to Daya's side and kept the table on the table and called him…..

Shreya- Daya….uthiye .

Daya- Shreya ….sone do na please.

Shreya(smiled)- Daya…..4:30 ho chuki hai. Hum late ho jayenge.

Daya- Toh hone do na Shreya…..Kuch nhi hoga.

Shreya- Aapki Pari ka surprise hai na wo….Ab uthiye na.

Listening Pari's name….Daya immediately sat up. Shreya smiled at his immediate reaction.

Daya(looked at her)- Shreya ….pehle uthana tha na.

Shreya- Aapko hi toh utha rahi thi…Aapne hi kaha ki sone do.

Daya smiled. She handed him the cup of coffee.

Shreya- Ab apni Pari ko bhi utha lijiye. Wo zyada nakhre karegi.

Daya(makes a face)- Dekho tum meri Pari ko kuch mat kaho. Wo jaise chahegi waise rahegi.

Shreya(smiles)- Yes Sir…!

Daya looked at her from corner of his eyes…..

Daya- Kya bola tumne?

Shreya – Kuch nahi…

Daya- Abhi maine Sir suna tumhare muh se …Tumne sir bola na?

Shreya(smiles)- Haan kaha…kabhi kabhi aap orders dene lagte hai na isliye. Aur waise bhi aap mere Pati hai…..main chahe aapka naam lu ya Sir kahu…..meri marzi.

Daya(moved towards her)- Acha ji….aap kuch bhi kahengi mujhe?

Shreya- Haan…..meri marzi.

He moves more closer to her and she moved back.

Shreya- Aap kya kar rahe hai ?

Daya- Tum mujhe Sir kahogi?

Shreya(smiled)- Haan kahungi...Meri Marzi...!

Daya- - Acha...(And he put his hands on her waist and leaned towards her)

Shreya smiled and pushed him back and said...

Shreya- Ab zara Pari ko uthaiye.

Daya(looks at her naughtily)- Tumhe toh main baad mein dekhta hu.

Shreya(too smiles naughtily)- Dekh lena.

Daya moves to wake up Pari….

Daya- Pariiii…Utho.

Pari- Nai Papa….Pari ko sona hai…..Aap bhi so jao.

She pulls his hand and Daya sits on the bed.

Daya- Pari…Dekho Mumma aapke liye chocolate Shake leke aayi hai. Ya toh tum pi lo varna main pi raha hu.

The little girl opened her eyes and looked at him.

Pari- Aap mera shake nhi piyenge.

Daya(smiled)- Toh Pari uthegi aur shake pi legi…..hai na.

Pari- Haan…!

She got up and Shreya gave her the glass of milkshake. The little girl drank it in less than 5 minutes becoz she was afraid that her father might not drink it. Daya- Shreya laughed on her. Daya turned to Shreya…..

Daya- Shreya…tum dono taiyar ho jao. Main ek baar sb check kr leta hu.

Shreya- Ha…(to Pari)- Chalo Pari….hum taiyar hote hai.

The little girl hold her hand and moved with her. On the other hand…..Daya made some calls and was talking about some arrangements. Suddenly , he remembered something. He opened his almirah and took out a packet and hurried to Pari's room.

Daya(knocked on the door)- Shreya…Darwaza kholo.

Shreya- Kya hua Daya?

Daya- Arey ek cheez toh main bhul gaya tha. Ab kholo bhi.

Shreya opened the door and Daya handed a packet to her…

Daya- Isme meri Pari ke liye ek dress hai aur tumhare liye bhi.

Shreya looked at him and found lots of love n care and concern for herself and Pari.

Shreya- Iski kya zarurat hai?

Daya- Zarurat hai…Aur mere liye zyada zaruri hai. Ab jldi se ready ho jao dono.

Shreya(nodded)- Theek hai. Aap bhi ready ho jaiye.

Daya nodded and moved to their room.

Shreya opened the packet and found a pink colored Frock with frills. Pari saw it and exclaimed….

Pari- Arey waah….new frock…kaun laaya mumma ?

Shreya(smiled)- Aapke Papa laaye hain aapke liye.

Pari- Yayyy….Papa bahut ache hain.

Shreya(laughed)- Haan aur meri Pari bhi. Chalo ab ready ho jao.

Shreya made her wear the frock and made her hair. She was really looking like a Princess.

Meanwhile Daya again knocked on the door….Pari ran and opened the door and climbed up into his arms….Daya was wearing Black Shirt and Blue Jeans(* Always handsome and cute in black shirt *wink. I just love him in this attire...*wink)

Pari- Aap bahut ache ho papa. Aap mere liye new frock laaye.

Daya(smiled)- Ab meri Pari ka birthday hai toh sb kuch new hona chahiye na.

Pari- Lekin mumma ne new dress nhi pehna …..(she makes a sad face)

Daya looks at Shreya who had not changed till now.

Daya- Shreya gift pasand nhi aaya?

Shreya- Aisa kaise nhi pasand aayega…..Aakhir aap laaye hai.

Daya- Toh dekho jldi.

Shreya took the bag and found a red –white saree in it. It was the one she wanted from a long time. Daya looked at her….

Daya- Pasand nhi aayi?

Shreya- Bahut zyada pasand aayi...Lekin aap ye lene aaj subah gaye the?

Daya- Haan…..Tumhe pasand thi na isliye.

Shreya- Aapko yaad tha?

Daya(smiled)- Tumhe aur Pari ko kuch pasand aaye aur wo main bhul jaun….aisa kabhi nhi hoga Shreya. Tum dono se meri zindagi hai.

Shreya(smiled)- Jaanti hu . And Thank you.

Daya(smiled)- Thank you apne paas rakho aur taiyar ho jaao.

Shreya nodded and moved into their room to get ready. Daya was in Pari's room playing with her.

Shreya returned after 15 minutes wearing the saree with matching accessories. Daya looked at her and was lost in her….She was looking beautiful as always. She smiled when she saw him staring….and hold his hand. Pari was busy with her teddy bears playing with them. Shreya put her hand forward and opened it…their was vermilion box in her hand….Daya knew what he had to do. He just tooka pinch of it and filled her maang. Shreya closed her eyes to feel herself smiled at her. Daya kept his hand on her head and she opened her eyes…

Daya- Ab Chalein?

Shreya – Haan chaliye.

Daya turned to Pari…..

Daya- Pari chalo..!

Pari turned and smiled and climbed up in his arms. He smiled and kissed on her cheeks and moved out of her room. Shreya too came out and locked the door. Daya and pari were already in the car. Pari was sitting in front beside Daya. Shreya same and was about to sit in front when Pari said…

Pari- Mumma peeche baitho.

Shreya- Lekin Mumma toh aage baithti hai na.

Pari- Lekin aaj Pari aage baithegi aur Mumma peeche.

Shreya looked at Daya for help but he was busy enjoying these talks of mother and daughter.

Shreya – Pari is a good girl na…CHalo…mumma ko baithne do.

Pari- Mumma roz baithti hai….aaj pari baithegi. (to Daya)- Papa….mumma ko bolo na peeche baithe.

Daya(to Shreya)- Jldi baitho Shreya …hum late ho jayenge.

Shreya then went to sit at back. Daya smiled at his both girls.

Shreya- Daya…hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Daya- Dekhti jao Shreya.

Pari- Papa ke pas surprise hai…..Hai na Papa ?

Daya(smiled)- Haan…Pari ke liye special surprise(Looking at Shreya thru the mirror) Aur Pari ki Mumma ke liye bhi.

Shreya too smiled looking at him. After around 40 minutes , they reached their destination. It was a Resort. Daya parked the car and they went inside.

When they entered inside, the Manager asked them….

Manager(to Daya)- Aap hai ?

Daya- Haan.

Manager- Welcome Sir…..Your table is that way.

He pointed to their right hand side.

Daya- Thank you…!

They moved towards the table where the Manager signalled. When they reached to their table….Pari exclaimed with happiness. There was a small Park where there were all sorts of games. She looked at Daya…

Pari- Papa…..Mujhe bhi khelna hai wahan(She pointed towards the park)

Daya- Haan…..Bilkul jayenge.

Shreya- Daya….aap dono jaiye….Main aati hu.

Pari-Abhi chalo na mumma. (She hold Shreya's hand and tried to pull her)

Shreya(smiled)- Pariii…Aap Papa ke saath jao. Main aati hu.

Pari- Lekin jldi aana.

Shreya(smiled)- Haan…..abhi jao Papa ke saath.

Pari nodded and went with Daya. After around 5 minutes…..Shreya too went into the park and saw Pari sitting on the swing and Daya was pushing it. The little girl was laughing with joy and Shreya smiled seeing her this way. **She takes out her phone and clicks a pic of Pari and Daya…..Her World.** At the click sound….Daya looked at her and saw her smiling. He too smiled…and Shreya went towards them. Pari smiled widely seeing her.

Pari- Mumma bhi baithegi mere saath.

Shreya smiles and keeps her hand on her head….

Shreya- Nahi….sirf Pari baithegi.

Pari- Mumma bhi ….Wo dekho wo bhi apni mumma ke saath baithi hai.(She pointed towards other corner where a little girl was sitting with her mumma on the swing. Shreya smiles)

Daya- Baith jao na Shreya….

And he stops the swing so that Shreya could sit. Shreya sat and made pari sit on her lap. Now Pari was very happy. After 10-15 minutes…..they freed the swing and Pari went with Daya to other games…..Shreya was behind them seeing the Father-Daughter enjoy. She had never seen Daya so relaxed as he was today…..though she knew that Pari is the only one who could relax him when she's around him. She smiled looking at them and was clicking pictures. After sometime…..they went back to their table. Daya was tired after running behind Pari. Shreya looked at him and asked….

Shreya- Kya hua thak gaye aap ?

Daya- Haan… thoda sa .

Shreya(smiled)- Wo toh dikh raha hai ki aap kitna thake hain…..Sochiye…..mera Pari ke peeche daudte hue kya haal hota hai aur jab main dantti hu toh aap mujhe hi daantte hai.

Daya (smiled)- Haan….toh tum meri Pari ko daantti kyun ho?

Pari- Mumma nhi daantti ….Mumma pyaar krti hai.

Daya and Shreya smiled at her .

Shreya- Mumma apni Pari se bahut pyaar krti hai…(She made her sit on her lap.)

Pari(looking at her)- Aur Papa se bhi…hai na?

Shreya(smiled)- Haan….papa se bhi.

Daya looked at Shreya naughtily. At the same time the Manager made an announcement.

Manager- Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen ! I hope you all are having a good time here. We'll be obliged if you all take part in our games this evening. There will be a songs session and then a couple Dance session. I wish all of you take part and enjoy. Thank you !

The Manager came to their table and asked them to start the Songs Session… Shreya was reluctant to start but then on Daya's insistence she agreed. She looked at Pari who was sitting next to Daya and was keenly waiting for her Mumma to sing…..

Shreya-**Mere Ghar Aayee Yek Nanhee Paree**  
**Chaandanee Ke Haseen Rath Pe Sawaar**

**Mere Ghar Aayee Yek Nanhee Paree**  
**Chaandanee Ke Haseen Rath Pe Sawaar….**

She bent to her level and kissed on her forehead.

Shreya-**Us Ke Aane Se Mere Aangan Me**  
**Khil Uthhe Fool Gunagunaayee Bahaar**  
**Dekh Kar Us Ko Jee Naheen Bharataa**  
**Chaahe Dekhoo Use Hajaar Baar**

**Mere ghar aayi ek nanhi Pari….**

**Maine Poochhaa Use Ke Kaun Hain Too**  
**Has Ke Bolee Ke Main Hoo Teraa Pyaar**  
**Mai Tere Dil Mein Thee Humeshaa Se**  
**Ghar Mein Aayee Hoo, Aaj Pehlee Baar…**

**Mere ghar aayi ek Nanhi Pari….**

Pari smiled widely and climbed into her lap and hugged her. Shreya too hugged her. Daya smiled looking at his two girls. Shreya gave the mike back to the manager. This round kept going on. Meanwhile Daya ordered food ….all of Shreya's n Pari's favourite. Pari was very happy. Daya smiled looking at her. They enjoyed their went to pay the bill and when he returned back he saw Pari sleeping in Shreya's arms .

Daya- Chalein Shreya?

Shreya- Haan…..Chaliye.

She stood up placing pari's head on her shoulder and Daya took all other things. At the same time Manager came up to him.

Manager- Are you leaving Sir?

Daya- Yes….and thank you for the hospitality.

Manager- Our pleasure to serve you Sir. Good Night.

Daya- Good Night…!

And they left the resort and set in the car. Daya made Pari lay in the back seat and they moved towards their home. Daya looked at Shreya who was smiling.

Daya- Shreya…..!

Shreya(looked at him)- Haan…..Kahiye.

Daya- Kaisa laga mera plan tumhe?

Shreya- Bahut bahut achcha. Pari kitni khush thi na aur zyada khush isliye thi kyunki aap uske saath the.

Daya(smiled)- Haan…Pichle kuch dinon mein main tumhe aur Pari ko waqt hi nhi de paaya. Isliye ye sab plan kiya. Tum khush ho na?

Shreya- Bahut zyada khush. Meri Pari khush hai aur aap bhi toh main toh bahut zyada khush hu.

Daya smiled and pulled her towards himself. She placed her head on his shoulder and said…

Shreya- Aaj ke din ko khaas banane ke liye Thank You.

Daya(smiled)- Tumhare aur Pari ke liye kuch bhi kar skta hu.

Shreya smiled and closed her eyes and Daya concentrated on Driving.

**A/n: Here's the next update. I hope everyone likes this one too.**

**Kia- How was Daya's plan….*wink…..i hope you liked it.**

**I just hope that all of you love all the three cutie pies here… Enjoyy….!**

**Please Read and Review…..Take Care….**

**Bye bye…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hii everyone…! I hope all of you are fine…..And also that I am not too late.**

**Kia Mehra- Glad that you liked it. Here's your next chapter. Enjoyy..!**

**Anoushka Jaina- Here's your next update. I hope m not too late.**

**Khushi Mehta- Shayad tum as a guest review krti ho na isliye tumhare reviews 2 days baad show hote hai. Isme hum kuch nhi kar skte. Tum review krti raho. Here's your next update.**

** Raveena Negi- Ye family aise hi rahegi. Few more chapters to go. Enjoy.**

**Thanks to everyone who read n reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Let's move to the chapter…..Meet you at the end.**

After half an hour they reached home. Meanwhile Pari too got up with the noise on the road and was now cranky becoz she was feeling sleepy Becoz of tiredness, she was crying too.. Shreya took her in her arms and soothed her….

Shreya- Pariii….Nahi rote beta….Dekho ab hum ghar aa gaye. Ab Pari so skti hai aaram se.

She looked at the little girl who had now stopped crying. Shreya took her to her room and helped her change her clothes and made her sleep. The girl wrapped her hands round Shreya's neck and said…

Pari- Mumma…Mujhe aapke paas sona hai.

Shreya(smiled)-Lekin Pari toh apne room mein soti hai na.

Pari- Lekin aaj Pari mumma –papa ke paas soyegi.

Daya who was listening to this and came into the room and took Pari in his arms and said…..

Daya- Bilkul…Pari papa ke paas soyegi. Chalo chalte hai.

He took Pari in his arms and moved to their room. Shreya smiled at him and followed him to their room. Pari soon slept in Daya's arms. Daya placed her on the bed. And too sat beside her waiting for Shreya. Shreya came out and found Pari sleeping and Daya moving fingers in her hair. Shreya smiled and clicked a picture of both of them. Hearing the clicking sound , Daya looked up and found Shreya smiling. He too smiled and asked….

Daya- Kya kar rhi thi tum ?

Shreya- Aapki aur pari ki photo click kar rahi thi. Ye saare pal apne paas safe rkhna chahti hu.

She came to the dressing table and started combing her hair. Daya came and stood behind her…..

Shreya- Kya dekh rahe hain aap ?

Daya- Yahi ki main kitna khushnaseeb hu ki tum mere saath ho. Thank you Shreya for everything you gave me.

Shreya(smiled)- Aap nahi…Main aapse zyada lucky hu kyunki maine kabhi sapne mein bhi nahi socha tha ki kabhi aapke saath zindagi bitane ka mauka milega. Kabhi socha nhi tha ki aapki zindagi ka ek ahem hissa ban jaungi main.

Daya(smiled)- Socha toh maine bhi nhi tha Shreya ki main kabhi dobara kisi se pyaar karunga. Lekin tumne mujhe phir se pyaar krna sikha diya.

Shreya(smiled)- Acha ab jaiye …Change krke aaiye . Main Coffee banati hu.

Daya- Theek hai…..Aata hu.

Daya moved into the washroom and Shreya moved into the kitchen. It was sround 11:00 pm. She put her gaze on Pari and moved to kitchen. After 10 minutes Daya came and made his way to kitchen. Shreya was busy making moved and hugged her. Shreya shivered at his touch….Its been 8 years of their marriage but still his touch made him shiver.

Daya- Aaj bhi tumhe darr lagta hai Shreya ?

Shreya(turned to him)- Ab aap achanak se aise piche se aake hug karenge toh darr toh lagega hi na.

Daya(smiled)- Toh main hi toh hu …Tumhe mujhse darne ki zarurat nahi hai.

Shreya – Jaanti hu…Acha ye lijiye….Aapki coffee.

She handed him his cup of coffee. Daya took it and said…

Daya- Chalo Shreya….Balcony mein baithte hai.

Shreya- Aap chaliye main aati hu.

Daya took both the cups with him and went into the balcony. Shreya too followed him after clearing kitchen. She moved to balcony and found Daya lost in his thoughts….She kept her hand on his shoulder and with her touch Daya came out of his trance.

Shreya- Kya soch rahe hain aap ?

Daya- Kuch nahi Shreya…..Bas ye soch raha tha ki agar tum mere saath nhi hoti toh meri zindagi kaisi hoti.

Shreya- Ab aap ye sab kyun soch rahe hai? Hum toh khush hain apni life mein.

Daya(hold her hands)- Haan Shreya…aur main khud ko sabse khushnaseeb insaan manta hu kyunki tum mere saath ho.

Shreya(smiled)- Aur hamesha aapke saath rahungi. Aaj hamari Pari ka birthday hai….Aap ye sab kyun soch rahe hai?

Daya- Bas aise hi yaad aa gaya. Acha chalo chhodo ye sab aur coffee piyo.

He handed over a cup to her. She took her cup and sat on an armchair beside Daya.

There was a silence between them…Both of them knew that this silence was much needed. After a while Shreya moved towards the railing of balcony and stood taking support of that. Daya wrapped his hands around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

Daya- Ab aap kya sochne lagi Madam?

Shreya(smiled)- Main ye soch rahi hu ki ab kal se phir hamara wahi routine shuru ho jayega…..Kal se phir bureau…Kaash hum kuch din aur enjoy kr paate.

Daya(smiled)- Aap kahein toh chutti le lu Acp Sir se?

Shreya- Nahi…Hum apne kaam se peeche nhi hat skte. Hum next weekend phir se enjoy karenge aur is baar sabke saath.

Daya(smiled)- Haan Meri jaan….Tumhare liye kuch bhi.

Shreya turned herself to face him and said…

Shreya- Sachii?

Daya- Haan…Aur tum jaanti ho tumhari ye baat mujhe sabse zyada achchi lagti hai ki tum kaam ko zyada value deti ho. Aur haan…..hum pakka enjoy bhi karenge. Aur waise bhi agar tum saath ho toh har din achcha hota hai na.

Shreya(smiled)- Main toh hamesha aapke saath hu. Acha aapse ek baat puchu ?

Daya- Pucho na jo puchna hai…..(he said tucking her hair behind her ears)

Shreya- Aapko itna pyaar kab ho gaya mujhse ? Mujhe toh lagta tha ki shayad aapko koi fark hi nhi padta hoga.

Daya- Shreya…Tum sab kuch jaanti toh ho mere baare mein. Agar tum sab kuch jaan kar bhi mujhse itna pyaar kar skti hot oh main kyun nahi jabki main jaanta hu ki tumne sirf aur sirf mujhse pyaar kiya hai. Aur tumhari aankhon mein pyaar dekhta tha main lekin undekha karta tha par jab tum Ahmedabad gayi aur wahan se gayab bhi hui tb ehsaas hua ki main bhi chahne laga hu tumhe. Tab hi socha tha ki keh dunga tumse ki chahta hu tumhe.

Shreya had tears in her eyes. She just hugged him tightly and he caressed her hair.

Daya- Shreya …..jaanti ho….Jab tk hume kisi cheez ko khone ka dard mehsus nhi krte na tb tk uski ahemiyat nhi samajh paate. Aaj bhi kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai tumhe khone ka…..ya ye sochta hu ki mujhe kuch ho gaya toh….

Before he could continue….Shreya locked his lips with hers. Daya too responded back. And after 10 minutes they parted…. And Shreya said….

Shreya- Aapko kuch nhi hoga. Agar aapko kuch ho gaya toh main bhi reh nhi paungi. Isliye aap har tarah ke darr ko nikal dijiye. Sabse achchi baat ye hai ki hum saath hai.

Daya(hold her hands)- Kuch nhi kahunga aisa. Aur ab koi darr bhi nhi mujhe kyunki tum mere saath ho na.

Shreya smiled…and Daya too smiled back..

Daya- That's like my Girl !…..Ab chalo…Bahut derr ho gayi hai. Hume so jaana chahiye. Kal bureau bhi jaana hai na.

Shreya- Haan …..Kal toh bureau bhi jaana hai. (and made a sad face)

Daya- Tumhe pata hai ki tum bhi kabhi kabhi Pari ki tarah behave karti ho?

Shreya(looked at him)- Kya kiya maine?

Daya(laughed)- Jaise Pari school jaane ke liye mana karti hai waise hi tum muh bana rahi ho kyunki hume bureau jaana hai kal..

Shreya(smiled)- Toh kya hua…..Jaise aap Pari ko sambhalte hain waise mujhe bhi sambhal lijiye.

Daya(smiled)- Haan…wahi toh kar raha hu. Ab chalo bhi.

He forwarded his hand towards her to get up. She hold his hand and got up. She picked up the cups and moved inside the room and saw Pari sleeping. She kept the cups on the side table and they both slid in either sides of Pari. Their little girl had a sweet smile on her face which made them smile too.

Daya- Shreya….Main chahta hu ki Pari ke chehre pe aise hi hamesha muskarahat rahe.

Shreya- Zindagi mein mushkilein toh aayengi hi lekin hum hamesha apni Pari ka saath denge taaaki wo hamesha sahi faisla le aur khush rahe.

Daya(smiled)- Haan…aur main chahta hu ki meri pari bilkul tumhari tarah bane. Bilkull waisi jaisi tum ho.

Shreya(smiled)- Hum koshish karenge ki aisa hi ho. Aap denge na mera saath?

Daya(smiled) Haan Bilkul.

Daya kissed on pari's forehead and then on Shreya's. Shreya closed her eyes when he did this. She always felt complete when Daya kissed on her forehead.**(Kissing on forehead means that "I'm always for you…You don't need to worry")**

Daya- Ab so jao Shreya.

Shreya nodded her head. At the same time Pari turned and hugged her mumma and hid her face in her stomach. Shreya smiled and wrapped her hand round her. Daya smiled and slid back into his position and they drifted into sleep with smiles on their faces. They were really happy as they had a happy family day.

**A/n: Aaahh…! Another chapter ended. I hope you'll like this one too.**

**Now this was my story. In my imagination…..it comes to an end.**

**If you people want to read more…..then give ur suggestions. I'll either continue in this or will write a new separate story.**

**DaReya lovers…..How was this sweet DaReya family? Do read and review.**

**Thanks a lot…! Take Care !**


End file.
